Points For Me!
by kazumigirl
Summary: Kaoru and Yahiko have an inside game going on and Kenshin gets jealous, so he kind of does sometihng and well...just read. Oh, and I know there's no title on the document but just read this title on the uh, story.


Disclaimer: Oh, why can't I claim rights to Rurouni Kenshin? I really thought it was mine! Honest, anywho, I guess I don't own it *sniffles* thanks for ruining my life who ever invented the disclaimer. *Goes back to write fanfictions on shows she'll never own, weeping*

"And Yahiko, I mean it! Next time I find your sword outside and not put up, I'm going to murder you." Kaoru said during dinner.

Yahiko frowned.

"I told you I didn't put it there!"

"Yahiko! I'm not an idiot! I know good and well a band of gypsies didn't threaten you to leave your sword out and go lounge around!"

"They didn't tell me to lounge around, they **forced** me to lounge around."

"That's it! You're dead!" Kaoru said, making an attempt to tackle Yahiko.

"Now, now, you two, don't fight." Kenshin pleaded.

"He's still lying like an idiot, how can I ignore that?!" Kaoru demanded.

"Yahiko, it's really not good to leave your sword out. Miss Kaoru trusted you to take care of it." Kenshin said, turning to the ten year old.

Yahiko grunted.

"She didn't trust me to take care of it, she** forced** me to take care of it."

Kaoru walked around the table and gave Yahiko an enourmous wedgie. Yahiko cringed for a minute, but then whacked her hard on the butt.

"Points for me!" He cried.

Kaoru growled.

"No fair, I was attacking you!" She said.

Sanosuke and Kenshin just stared.

"Points for you?" Sanosuke asked.

"Oh, Ugly and I just have this game going on where we hit eachother or pull hair, and unless your using your shield, by the way mine's a thumbs-up sign, the attacker gets points from you." Yahiko explained trying to get his pants loose.

"Uh...huh" Sanosuke said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yahiko, games are okay, but senslessy hitting Miss Kaoru's b- I mean, there, isn't funny." Kenshin said sternly.

Yahiko was still hopping around tugging at his pants.

"For one thing, it wasn't sensless at all, I was earning profit, secondly, why would you care?" 

Kenshin turned a little red and twiddled his fingers.

"There's no reason, it's just...uh, wrong. That it is!"

Yahiko just shrugged.

Around eleven, when everyone finally decided to go to bed, Kaoru walked by Yahiko and spanked him.

"Points for me!" She said.

Yahiko frowned and rubbed his rear.

"No fair!"

"Why?"

Yahiko frowned.

"Actually, that's all I got...just the 'no fair'." He said, a bit confused.

Kaoru laughed.

"Goodnight, oh, and thanks for the points."

Yahiko frowned and started after her, but Sanosuke, who was casually walking by, picked him up over his shoulder.

"C'mon, punk, you're going to bed."

Yahiko, embarrased for being treated like such a kid, tried to squirm free.

"I'm not a kid, Sano! Put me down! I mean it!"

Random complaints and death threats were heard all the way to Yahiko's room. Kenshin walked by, saw Kaoru was alone, snuck up behind her, and very quietly sat down. Kaoru, who was also sitting, reading from Yahiko's journal, didn't even notice him. She chuckled at something and then started to get up, probably to go tell Yahiko she had discovered one of his darkest secrets. 

"THINK FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin said springing up.

Kaoru's blood curdling scream, brought Yahiko and Sanosuke running.

"Kenshin, that scared me!" Kaoru finally said, after breathing shakily and heavily for a few seconds.

"I told you to think." Kenshin replied, trying not to laugh.

Yahiko pointed at her and laughed.

"Embarrasment!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Later, when everyone really went to bed, Kaoru frowned.

"Goodnight, Kenshin." She said angrily turning over, avoiding facing him.

"Goodnight, Miss Kaoru."

A moment of silence passed before he poked her.

"What?" Kaoru growled.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Oh, let me **THINK** about it!" 

"I'm sorry, that I am."

"What for?"

"I thought you knew."

"But do you know?"

"Because I screamed some idiotic Yahiko phrase, sent you flying at least a foot in the air, made you slip on Yahiko's journal, made him cry because you fell on it, which caused Sanosuke to get angry because he hates it when people read other peoples private things, and I just sat there the whole time."

Kaoru laughed a little.

"Kenshin, Yahiko never cried, he pointed and laughed at me."

  
"Oh, then I guess I was so upset for hurting you that I imagined the whole thing."

Kaoru socked him with her pillow.

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" She laughed.

"Yes. I've been told that many times, but mostly by enemies in the revolution."

"Let me guess, you hid behind a rock for a long time, then tackled them screaming like a maniac?"

"That sounds like a really good idea, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

"Goodnight, Miss Kaoru."

...a while later.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

Kenshin leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Yahiko, spying from a little hole he'd drilled in the wall, giggled.

"Man, I love spying." He said.

Just then, as Yahiko sighed dreamily, Sanosuke walked by and slapped his butt.

"Points for me." He said.

Yahiko groaned and looked back through his hole.

The End


End file.
